Innerworld Insanity: Limits of our Minds
by lonelydream17
Summary: Souls Socitey, the Vizards and the Espada! Oh my! They all have one mission: to understand the mind of Kurosaki Ichigo. But that can be a little difficult when they're sanity is at stake. They had believed his mind housed two spirits: his Hollow, Ogihci Shirozaki, and his zapakuto; Zangetsu. But there's more to him than meet the eye. Someone get a straight jacket over here!


**A/N: This story has reached +100 reviews and has reached +11,000 views! I'm so happy and proud to call this my story. In fact, it's one of my most popular stories ever. And it's all thanks to you guys. That's why I'm going to work hard and make this the best chapter ever!**

**If this is your first time reading this, forget everything that was previously mentioned and enjoy the chapter.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own **_**BLEACH**_**; it rightfully belongs to its owner, Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 1  
Enter at your Own Risk.**

For the past few days, his spirits had been starting to get more and more restless. And annoying, if that was even possible. And because he was starting to run out of ideas on how to deal with them- he put them in a category five storm and locked all buildings and windows- he had almost begged Hat n' Clogs for something that could him deal with them. I mean, not everyone can kick and stab creatures from the _otherside_ and have a dead midget live in their closet with the crappiest of drawings. Seriously? Who call a rabbit Chappy?!

It was during his walk home that he had the foreboding feeling of being watched.  
'**STALKER ALERT! Stop, drop an' roll!**'  
'That's when you catch on fire.'  
'**Oh… well, go bankai on deir ass?**'  
'No, that's when we're about to die.'  
'**Same thing!**'

Before the deathberry could tell them to shut up, his whole world went dark.

_.:.~*~.:..:.~*~.:..:.~*~.:._

"Ah! Ichigo, so nice of you to join us!" greeted the overzealous shopkeeper. When Ichigo opened his eyes, he found himself in the underground training room of Urahara. But that wasn't the reason he looked like the apocalypse was about to come, nope. It was because everyone was there.

From Soul Society came all thirteen captains, some of them with their lieutenants. From Hueco Mundo came all ten Espadas with, not surprisingly enough for him, Ichimaru Gin.**[1]** All the Vizards and lastly, his friends. At least, the one's that could fight.  
Worst of all his family were there. He opened his mouth to retort but instantly shut it. Knowing his sisters, the'll act stubborn-especially Karin-and refuse to leave, insisting that they wanted to help him. And if he tried to argue with his dad, he'll no doubt get a kick, or fist depending on his mood-to the face.

'_Under no circumstances are you permitted to cause any physical or mental damage to my sisters.'_  
'**Huh?**'  
'*Sigh* Don't hurt his sisters.'  
'**They're my sisters too ya know!**'  
_'I'll let you call yourself their brother if you can protect them and make them happy.'_  
'**I protect ya, ain't dat enuff.**'  
He didn't reply.

"I'm afraid to ask as to why they're here." Ichigo slowly got up, a little wary as to why World War III has yet to commence. Hat n' Clogs pouted behind his fan before grinning in his usual lax manner. The orange haired teen **[2]** twitched at the carefreeness of the shopkeeper. He plans on choking that man with his own fan someday.

'**Can I help?**'  
_'No. I feel like I'm forgetting something… wait, everyone's here… there are a lot of strong people so…'_

His eyes scanned the place for a few moments before finding Kenpachi who was stuck in some Kido with Unohana standing next to him with her crooked smile. He inwardly shivered at the sight of them.

"Remember how you told me about your Hollow and sword had started to become…a nuisance." He finished with a wave of his fan. Ichigo thought back and slightly recalled about talking with Urahara about it but that was… what? Almost three years ago?

'**Dey 'ought to be shitten' me!**'  
_'They shit you not. The chances of them making nice with you are so low. Like __**really**__ low.'_  
'**How low?**'  
_'As low as Kenpachi getting bankai.'_  
'**That low?!**'  
'Or high. Chances are, he probably already has one.'  
He could sense them shivering at that thought.

'_Well I guess we could pay them back for all the things they did to me…'_  
'**Does dat mean we get to fuck minds?**'  
_'*Sigh* Yes.'_  
'**Woot! Zanny, quit pukin' yer guts out the window and smashin' ya head! We get to fuck minds!**'  
'Shut up! Someone get me my whiskey!'  
'**What do I get?**'  
'Box of *gurgling* Hershey's.'  
'***Squeals***'

"You're really old of you can remember something like that." Commented Ichigo with a small smirk, ignoring his spirits, making a few of them shiver. He really wanted to give those guys payback for doing all those things to him. Yoruichi busted out laughing while the others grinned, smirked or chuckled. Said person was frowning and glaring at the boy. It was mainly the female population that worried about their ages so it made him wonder if Hat n' Clogs was secretly girly. Would explain why he fanned himself 24/7.

"Yes, yes, very funny now here. Take this." He handed him a dark red pill which reminded him a bit of his hollow reiatsu. He hesitated before swallowing the pill. You never know if it's one of Tessai's expired medicines, he did not want to bow to the porcelain throne.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why everyone's here."

"Gin, as far as we know, is the only one that has the most knowledge with the Arrancars so he brought the Espada." The blond haired man started, pointing at them who were glaring at the shinigami and him. Ulquiorra stood their stoic as ever without even speaking, like a statue.

How emo.

"We brought in the Vizards for obvious reasons and the General was curious to see if we can…trust…your hollow." Finished Yoruichi, with her catty smile. Ichigo nodded, getting her message. His friends must've caught wind and decided to tag along and he guessed one of them must've told his family. He really didn't want them to come along but…

"So… how are we going to do this?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence between everyone. Hat n' Clogs motioned for him to follow him. Everyone stood around him in a giant circle in the middle.

"We've already taken our pills. Your pill was different; it will work like a magnet. Yours was designed to absorb our reiatsu as well as taking in our form." He explained as he stood between Yoruichi and Shinji.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like he's an empty abyss that is meant to swallow us whole." Commented Rose as he flipped his hair. Urahara's grin widened, sending a few shivers down Ichigo spine but decided not to worry too much about it.

"Everyone, we must focus our reiatsu on Kurosaki!"  
"Say what?! That man has the reiatsu of a monster!" shouted Ishida, who stood next to Shinji, but did as they were told. For the past half hour, they focused all their reiatsu on him and they were starting to tire out but Ichigo stood there, glancing at them with the slightest hint of worry.

"Hm… we're going to have to speed this up. Ichigo, focus your reiatsu on us!"  
"WHAT!? But that'll kill you!"  
"Oh just do it, you big baby!" screamed Rukia, pissing him off.

'_Fine! Ready!'_  
'Set?'  
'**GO!**'

"I forgot to mention, there's a 99.9999999991% chance that we may die!"  
"**WHAT!?**"

**[End of Chapter 1.]  
Preview of Chapter 2**

What the hell? This is Ichigo's Innerworld? A city? And it's daylight that makes no freakin' sense! Your name is the moon slayer so why the hell is it sunny!?  
**Ogihci: Eh? You didn't know? Zanny killed it.**  
…Huh? Why… why the hel… No wait, I'm guessing he was drunk at that time.  
**Ogihci:** **Worse. High.**  
How high are we speaking?  
**Mugetsu:** As the moon… or sun in this case.  
**Me and Ogihci:** *groan* **Too soon man, too soon.**

**Next time on Chapter 2! The New Moon that Shines in the Day!**

_.:.~*~.:..:.~*~.:..:.~*~.:._

**[1]: **I know most of the Espada's are dead and Gin too but for all we know, they could secretly be alive. I know two of the Espada's are alive, so why not the others.**  
[2]:** This is after the Fullbring Arc and a little before the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. I think Ichigo is around the age of 18 or 19, I can't remember. So you can't technically call him a teenager anymore, huh?

**Word Count: 1,129**

**Never thought rewriting stories would be so much trouble. Then again, my previous chapters only cost me a day to finish while this one took me three. Hope you guys like this chapter just as well as much as the prewritten one.  
Mugetsu:** Four reviews everyone!Review whether you're a guest or an author. And please do, I still owe Ogihci a beating for stealing my breakfast and locking me out the building during a hurricane.  
** did that happen?****  
Mugetsu:** Sometime between last week and this week.  



End file.
